Last gift
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Tidak semua kisah akan berakhir happy.


Title : Last gift

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a KimSoohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Oh Sehun (EXO)

\- Jung Soojung a.k.a Krystal (FX)

Support cast :

\- Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

"Soo." Panggil Sehun sembari menatap mata yeoja yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Ucap Sehun.

Namja berparas tampan itu masih menatap mata yeoja berambut panjang dihadapannya itu, seolah ingin menyakinkan lewat tatapannya.

"Ini bukan pertemuan kita yang terakhir, Soo. Lihat aku, Soo! Kita.." Namja bertubuh tinggi itu sejenak menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kita masih bisa bertemankan, Soo? Kau juga masih boleh cerita banyak hal padaku. Kau juga masih boleh menelponku jika kau merindukanku." Lanjutnya.

Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu masih menatap lekat-lekat kearah yeoja cantik yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Baiklah, jika oppa menginginkan pisah..lakukan sesukamu saja." Akhirnya yeoja itu berbicara, setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, seolah menahan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia keluarkan.

Gagal, dia sama sekali tidak bisa untuk menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar.

Akhirnya pertahanannya pun runtuh. Airmata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi halusnya.

"Aku..aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya dimata oppa, mungkin aku hanya menyusahkan oppa saja..jika hubungan ini dilanjutkan pun, aku hanya akan menyakiti oppa saja. Seharusnya, sejak awal kita tidak perlu bertemu, seharusnya sejak awal kita tidak perlu saling menyukai jika aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tahu, semuanya salahku tapi..tidak bisakah oppa menyuruhku untuk menunggu? Aku akan menunggumu, selama apapun aku akan tetap menunggumu. Aku janji, kali ini aku tidak akan melanggarnya. Oppa, bisakah untuk sekali ini saja mempercayaiku?Aku akan menepatinya, aku janji..aku janji..aku.." Yeoja berambut panjang itu menghentikan ucapannya.

Airmata jatuh membasahi pipi halus milik yeoja bermata indah itu.

"Mianhe." Ucap Sehun.

"Bukan..bukan kata itu yang ingin kudengar saat ini. Oppa pasti salah. bukan kata itu kan,yang ingin oppa ucapkan. Ini pasti salah."

Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali sembari menatap lekat-lekat mata namja bertubuh tinggi dihadapannya.

"Soo, dengarkan aku. Kita harus berpisah dan kita tidak akan pernah bersatu kembali. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menungguku, karna aku tidak akan pernah kembali."

Namja itu mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas dan lancar.

Yeoja bermata indah itu masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang barusan didengar olehnya.

"Oppa..aku tidak salah dengarkan?" Tanya yeoja itu sembari menatap mata namja bertubuh tinggi itu, seolah ingin mencari ketidak jujuran didalam matanya.

Namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jung Soojung, kita masih bisa berteman kan? Lagipula, apa bedanya berpacaran dan berteman? Kita masih bisa sering bertemu, jalan bareng, dan menanyakan kabar."

Lagi, namja itu mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas dan lancar, seolah semuanya sudah direncanakan olehnya.

Yeoja itu menatap namja bertubuh tinggi dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah Oh Sehun, namja yang selama ini menjadi namjachingunya, namja yang selama ini dia kenal baik. Dia..dia bukanlah Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu..dia namja baik dan tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Lantas, siapa namja yang kini ada dihadapannya?

"Araso. Baiklah, kita putus."

Yeoja itu menjatuhkan airmatanya lagi.

Senyuman yang nampak dipaksakan itu menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Hatinya benar-benar terluka. Namja yang selama ini dia percayai dan dia cintai, kini dengan gagahnya mengatakan semua kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Yeah, mungkin memang harus berakhir seperti ini. Ternyata tidak semua kisah akan berakhir happy.

Yeaaaah, saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya..untuknya yang terlalu indah..untuknya yang terlalu spesial..untuknya yang mampu bertahan..untuknya yang tersayang..untuknya yang terlalu sempurna.

"Yack! Bocaaaaaaah!" Panggil Chanyeol, sembari berlari kearah Sehun.

"Hey, bocah."

Chanyeol merangkul Sehun, seolah mereka adalah sahabat dekat.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku TIDAK SUKA DIPANGGIL BOCAAAAAAH!" Pekik Sehun tepat di telingga Chanyeol.

Namja bernama Chanyeol yang dijuluki happy virus itu hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi sikap Sehun.

"Terserah kau, mau suka atau tidak suka yang jelas, aku akan tetap memanggilmu bocah, hahahaha." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tertawa lepas.

"Oh iya, apa hari ini kau ulangtahun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Sehun menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Ada yang menaruh kado diatas mejamu."

"Aaahk, ternyata tebakanku meleset. Kukira kau ulang tahun." Lanjutnya.

"Kado?" Tanya Sehun, sembari mengerutkan keningnya dan membuat kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun segera berlari ke kelasnya. Sesampainya disana dia menemukan kado berbentuk persegi empat berukuran kecil dan dibalut kertas kado berwarna merah jambu.

Sehun mengambil kado itu dan mendapati dibawahnya ada kertas kecil yang terselip dengan indah.

Dia membuka kertas itu. Didalamnya terdapat pesan singkat.

'Ini kado terakhir dariku. -Soo-'

FIN


End file.
